Of Picnics, Batman, and Chili Dogs
by AwesomePants87
Summary: Dean and Castiel's picnic plans are ruined by rain.....light smex ensues.


Dean looks at Castiel and smiles. Castiel is standing in the middle of the room drenched from head to toe. He looks miserable….but cute too.

"I'm all wet."

"No shit." Dean says, a smile playing on his lips that he won't quite let out.

Castiel stands there looking at himself like he's amazed at the sight…like he has never seen himself soaking wet before…although, truthfully, he probably never has.

"Here," Dean says pulling him close "let's get these clothes off. You'll get sick." Of course, Dean knew better. He _knew_ that Castiel wouldn't get sick but he liked pretending that he was human…fully human. And although he wouldn't admit it, Castiel liked it too.

Castiel stands still while Dean begins to peel his clothes off. Trench coat first then suit, shirt, and pants until Castiel is left standing there in nothing but his batman themed boxers - A gift from Dean that would always make him smile.

"_But I thought __**you**__ were Batman. Why would you get me a pair of his underwear?" Castiel asked, genuinely confused at the theme of the gift. "Wouldn't Superman be a better match?"_

"_Superman's a pussy" Dean said with conviction "Besides, he's Batman's enemy. They never got along."_

_Castiel nodded, still somewhat confused but not wanting to deny a gift from Dean. He took the boxers and examined them closely. _

"_I….I thought this way you'd have something…that reminds you of me." Dean said, suddenly very interested in the wall behind Castiel's head. _

_Castiel smiled at the statement and at the gift. He stared at Dean and pulled him close, "I do not need boxers to remind me of you." He kissed Dean roughly, biting his lower lip as he devours his mouth. "But thank you for the gift."_

"Boxers too, cowboy" Dean says with a wink.

Castiel glares at him but there is a hint of a smile in his eyes. "You are just trying to get me naked. This was your plan all along."

And Dean has to admit; it was his plan all along. He had invited Castiel on a picnic on a day he knew would end in thunderstorms. He had seen it a million times in those romantic comedy movies he would never admit to watching. Couple + failed picnic due to rain = sexy times after. It had always been a secret desire of his to make this tired movie ploy work for him in real life and now it had become a reality.

Dean looks at him, eyes all wide and innocent and smiles. He glances down at Castiel's boxers and says, "Off."

Without another word, they drop to the floor.

Castiel steps out of the fallen boxers and inches closer to a still fully clothed Dean.

"What about you Dean?" Castiel asks, "You are wet too. Won't you get sick?" Castiel's eyebrow rises at the end of the question like he's daring Dean to act.

Dean chuckles softly and says, "You know, if you wanted me naked Cas, all you had to do was ask." He slowly undresses, taking his time with his shirt and his pants until he too is down to his boxers…his angel themed boxers with halos and everything. They were a gift from Castiel that he claimed would remind Dean just whom his most sacred parts belonged to. Dean had laughed whole-heartedly when he got them, telling Cas that he didn't need a pair of boxers to remind him who he belonged to.

Dean stands there in his boxers making no effort to take them off. He stares at Castiel with a smirk and a dare on his lips…challenging him to make the next move.

Castiel sinks down to his knees and places his hands on Dean's hips lightly tugging at the top of his angelic boxers. He resists pulling them down all the way and instead nuzzles Dean's cock with his face through the light fabric. He sticks his tongue out and licks the base of the cock through the material, blowing hot moist air along Dean's length. Dean sighs at the contact and moves his hands to Castiel's head, threading his fingers through his short hair.

Castiel pulls Dean's boxers down to his knees, freeing his dick. Dean's fingers tighten around Castiel's head and he looks down at him with lust and hunger in his eyes. Castiel grabs the base of Dean's cock with his hand and swirls his tongue around the head. He kisses the tip and sucks Dean's cock into his mouth like a popsicle… just like Dean taught him.

_"Here." Dean said, while handing Castiel a cherry flavored popsicle._

"_What's this?" Castiel asked, studying the popsicle with an interest that only an angel trapped in a human's body would have. _

"_It's a popsicle." Dean said, with just a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "Eat it. Like this" Dean demonstrated by making an O-shape with his mouth and sticking the popsicle in. He then proceeded to suck on it with enthusiasm. "Eating these are important. It'll help you learn how to do…….other things"_

Dean moans as Castiel takes him into his mouth and resists the urge to thrust...hard. Castiel alternates between sucking and licking Dean's dick all the while making sure to play with his balls – a technique Castiel learned made Dean weak in the knees.

Castiel found that he loved giving Dean blowjobs. He believed blowjobs were a holy act one could perform on another. It was something about the swallowing of the seed but Dean thought it just made Cas hornier than hell to see the way he could make Dean come undone.

"_Cas_" Dean groans out as he begins to thrust lightly into Castiel's mouth. Castiel digs his fingers into Dean's hips. He moans loudly knowing Dean loves the way the vibrations feel against his skin. He releases Dean's cock with a pop and kisses the scar on Dean's hip that he had acquired from a recent hunt.

Castiel rests his forehead against Dean's skin and breathes. "_Dean,_" he whispers as he closes his eyes, needing a minute to get his emotions under control. They had been doing this for some time, not just the sex, but this "couple" thing as Dean called it.

_Dean was sitting on the couch watching for the 3__rd__ time the first installment of The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Castiel had recently formed an obsession with the movies, gushing over their religious references. Castiel came over with their dinners and placed them on the coffee table. Dean had ordered the chili cheeseburger with onion rings while Castiel had opted for the grilled chicken sandwich with tater tots. _

_Wordlessly they both opened their boxes and began their routine. Dean removed the tomatoes from Castiel's sandwich and took his side of cole slaw while Castiel took Dean's pickles and two of his onion rings to stick on his own sandwich. _

"_You forgot a tomato," Castiel said, his face scrunching up in disgust as he picked up the tomato and placed it on Dean's sandwich. _

"_Thanks. Hey did you get the…"_

"_Hot sauce is next to the remote control."_

"_What about the…"_

"_Apple pie is in the oven keeping warm. There is ice cream too"_

_Dean opened his mouth to say something but Castiel beat him to it "I purchased Cool Whip as well, it is in the refrigerator"_

_Dean gave Castiel a wide smile and settled in to the couch. He took a huge bite of his burger and then let out a surprised gasp. _

"_What is it? Is there something wrong" Castiel asked, turning his full attention to Dean, who looked like he had just seen an alien. _

_Dean choked on his food and swallowed, stammering out "Are…are we a couple?" _

While things had been progressing well for the two of them, Castiel did not wish to scare Dean away with his intense feelings for him. He knew he loved Dean. He had left Heaven for him. And while he knew Dean cared for him too, love was not something they had talked about. It was hard for Dean to find meaning in love when the world was ending around them. For that, Castiel kept the depth of his feelings to himself hoping that maybe once this was all over, Dean could believe in love again.

Finding his breathe, Castiel stands and crashes his lips against Dean's sticking his tongue in Dean's mouth. Dean parts his lips wanting to taste himself on Cas's tongue. Castiel breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Dean's. Dean smiles and rubs their noses together in an all too chick flick move that surprisingly doesn't want to make him jump out of a window.

Castiel looks up at Dean, biting his lip as he tries to hold back a grin. Dean leans in close to Castiel's ear, lips lightly grazing over the earlobe and whispers, "Race you to the bed."


End file.
